PROJECT SUMMARY ? Human and Population Research (HPR) Core The Human and Population Research (HPR) Core will facilitate and accelerate high-quality, new and existing clinical and translational human research by the COBRE faculty. It does not duplicate existing services at UVM. The core will have four components as well as educational opportunities. Components include a) Research Navigator consultations, b) Regulatory and Study Management services, c) Biostatistics and Data Management, and d) Biorepository and Specimen Management. A key feature of the HPR Core will be its Research Navigator component, which will coordinate a senior faculty team to advise junior investigators in the development of new research ideas and initiatives, maturation of hypotheses, and design of proposed research. The core will also accelerate research progress by diminishing roadblocks in the practical performance of the proposed research. Complementing the Research Navigator, the core will offer hands-on assistance in training and maneuvering the complexity of clinical and translational research, including regulatory and compliance services and study team build-up, as well as access to datasets, advanced biostatistics, specimens, international field sites, and relevant human populations. These services will benefit the junior faculty by facilitating and developing their ability to design, plan and initiate innovative, high-quality research. The HPR Core will benefit the overall development of the center by serving as a research platform to amplify the center's research capabilities, develop investigators at all levels of training, and to extend the theme of Global Infectious Disease research. It will provide a continuous flow of new, high-quality data to complement the COBRE's Mathematical and Computational Predictive (MCP) Modeling Core. The HPR Core's educational features will include fundamental training in clinical and translational research, including regulatory practices and research ethics, as well as seminars that leverage current strengths (e.g., development of vaccines and candidate therapeutics).